Strife Family Reunion
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: As much as Leon loves Cloud, he would do anything to avoid another Strife family reunion. Not that Cloud blames him. In his family anything could happen. Leon/Cloud plus Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas and many other pairings


_**Well, although this is my very 1**__**st**__** Kingdom Hearts story, I am far from a newbie. For those that don't know me, I mostly write for Vampire Knight.**_

_**Anyway I was inspired by the fact that in many fics that I have read there are many sibling connections, so I thought why not make it a huge family get together to lead to a fun yet chaotic day. The fact that I could make it a Leon/Cloud fic was the icing on the cake.**_

"But Cloud I don't want to go to another one of your family reunions! The last time everyone got together, we had to take Sora home early before he tattooed Riku's name on his ass!"

Sighing, the blonde looked up from his suitcase, "That was only because I was too busy trying not to get molested by Sephiroth to notice that Vanitas spiked the root beer! Besides I'm supposed to give the big toast this year. Can't you just suck it up for one week-end?"

The scarred gunman his lover a look. "And what will I get out of this week-end?"

"Not sleeping on the couch." Cloud teased before slowly giving in "OK, what do you want?"

"Wear these." the brunette held out a pair of tight black leather boy shorts edged with deep red lace.

Rolling his eyes, Cloud grabbed the sexy undies and pulled down his pants. As he finished changing his clothes, he groaned "If I had known it would have been that simple, I would have asked a long time ago."

"Oh stop moaning and groaning…that's for later." Leon said, a secretive smirk gracing his lips.

And with that, they finished packing and brought their luggage out to Fenir. With the suitcases stored away and Leon positioned behind Cloud, they took off.

The sky was clear as they rode past, typical weather for spring. A pleasant breeze played with the trees of Radiant Garden as Fenir came to a stop next to a group of miscellaneous other vehicles, ranging from a dark blue Beetle to a set of three matching motorcycles.

"Well, it looks like we're the last-" the blonde started before he was attacked by a blur of silver and red.

"Big Brother!"

Confused sapphire eyes met wide cat green eyes, Cloud finding himself pinned to the ground by Kadaj, Reno casually lounging on top of both of them.

The redhead grinned as he gave Cloud a salute, "How goes it, yo?"

"A little help here Leon?" the swordsman called, only to find his lover had already left him, "Will you two get off of me?"

He pushed the couple off before standing up and dusting his pants from the fall. "Do you guys know if everyone is here?"

"Let's see." Kadaj began to babble cheerfully, happy to help the blonde, "All four of your brothers are here, both sisters too, Reno's younger siblings, your cousin Demyx, my brothers, and their dates of course….ummm, I think that's it!"

At the mention of Kadaj's family, Cloud visibly paled, "Ah, Kadaj? How many of your brothers are here?"

"Four."

"Including you, right?"

"No, if I included myself it would be five."

"CRAP! You have to hide me before-"

"Oh, Cloudy with a chance of hotness there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" a deep voice came from behind them, the ex-general grinning madly at the terrified blonde.

"Where is Leon when I need him?" Cloud cried as he ran for his life, scared of going from 'Cloudy with a chance of hotness' to 'Cloudy with a chance of rape'.

The younger silverette and his lover watched as Sephiroth chased Cloud around the parking lot at break neck speeds.

"What is it with your brother and his obsession with Cloud?" Reno laughed as he lit a cigarette.

Shrugging, Kadaj stole a puff, "I don't know. They used to be close friends back in the day but Sephiroth always wanted more than that. He knows perfectly well that Cloud is in love with Leon, but he'll never give up. Sometimes I wonder if he was dropped on his head when he was a baby. Personally I think I am the least messed up in the family."

"Like hell you are!" Riku called from across the room, causing his older brother to turn red.

"Oh shut up, Riku!"

-MEANWHILE-

"Hey guys, how have you been." the gunman smiled as he came to the quieter side of the room.

Tifa was the first to get up from her seat, giving Leon a tight hug, "We weren't sure you were coming! I can't image what Cloud must have promised you to convince you to come."

"Oh trust me, it will be worth any craziness this weekend could bring."

"What is it?"

"Just wait until dinner. I doubt that anybody will see it coming, especially Cloud." the brunette's lips held a devilish smile as he said this, raising laughter from the rest of the group.

"Pull up a seat Leon." Yazoo grinned lazily as he lay stretched out across a sofa, his head on Vincent's lap "Tell us what's new. Radiant Garden is certainly different from what we are used to in Midgar."

"Pretty good actually; most of the repairs in town are done. Between the 6 of us, the restoration committee, the town took less than a year to be rebuilt. How's Midgar been?"

"Things at the bar have been the same and with business so good the boys had decided to open up a coffee house next door, isn't that right Teddybear?" Tifa said, snuggling close to a smiling Loz.

Vincent let out a dark chuckle, "You just need to watch out for their little sibling compatisons. One time they were trying to see who could drink the most coffee in an hour. It wasn't until the next morning that anyone found them."

"All I can remember about that morning was Reno coming in and he and Daj trying to have sex in the middle of the room." Loz added, "I think too much coffee makes him horny."

"That's only because Yazoo and Vincent were already 'busy' upstairs and you had been rushing over to Tifa's. Besides we were not in the middle of the room, we were behind the counter!" Kadaj protested as he and Reno came over.

Leon looked at the couple for a moment, realizing that there was something he had forgotten. He sighed, "Sephiroth is here, isn't he?"

"Yeah but Cloud left him in the parking lot after knocking him unconscious. That was one of the funniest things I've seen in a long time, yo!" Reno snorted, "I'm not sure where Cloud is now. He might be with his brothers….it's so hard to tell with all of that spiky hair."

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. I have to go find him."

The gunman scanned the room, stopping when he saw a group of Strifes, their gravity defying hair a dead giveaway. Spread out between two long couches were the four couples, well three and two halves if you counted Vanitas who had been ties to the leg of one of the sofa legs like a misbehaving puppy and Tidus.

"Leon!" Sora exclaimed, jumping onto his back, "Finally my real brother is here!"

The blonde twins both let out a fake gasp, Ven from Terra's lap and Roxas from Axel's. "We're right here, you know? I can understand why you don't want to be related to Vanitas but what the hell did we do? And Cloud's the best, a little strange, but still he practically raised us!"

Sora rolled his large sapphire eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Leon's still my favorite big brother ever!" he exclaimed as he finally climbed off of Leon's back and onto Riku, "Hey, where is Cloud anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I was hoping you guys would know." the gunman sighed.

The youngest silverette shook his head. "The last time any of us saw Cloud was when my idiotic brother started to chase him in hopes of groping him. Sorry about that, by the way. You know how weird my family is…." he paused as he heard two sounds of protest and a 'you meanie' from the other side of the room, "Well it's true."

"You think it's weird now? Wait until you and Sora get married! I'd pay big money to see that wedding." Axel hooted, high-fiving Terra and Tidus as both lovers flushed pink.

Leon slapped the redhead across his skull, "And whose family does Roxas come from? What about Ven and Xion? You're all going to become Strife-in-laws soon enough, smartasses!"

There was a moment of silence, the idea slowly sinking in, before Riku started to laugh "Welcome to the family, boys!"

-ON ANOTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM-

"Demyx if you let Marluxia put anymore flowers in your hair, you're going to look like a forest nymph!" Kairi giggled with Naimine and Xion.

"Don't worry dear, there are enough roses left for you." Marluxia said in his surprisingly low voice, "Besides I think Dem-Dem makes a very handsome nymph. Right, Zexy?"

At the sound of his name, the soft spoken man looked up from his book, "I know what you're trying to do Marluxia and it will not work. There is no way you are playing with my hair….and stop calling me Zexy! Only Demyx is allowed to and even he has a limit."

"That's right, Marly!" the sandy blonde sang as he played a sweet melody on his sitar, "Only I can call my sexy Zexy, Zexy!"

Zexion could not help but crack a smile, "And Demyx that was two of the three times for today."

"Aww Zexy..ion! That doesn't count!" Demyx pouted.

The group burst out into laughter until Xion noticed something going on by her sister, "Umm Namine, what is that behind you?"

As she turned around, the petite blonde gasped "Cloud? What are you doing?"

"Hey baby sisters, Kairi, Mar, Zexion, Dem. Nice to see you all again. Sorry for not coming over earlier. If you can believe it, Leon and I got here almost an hour ago but we got a bit distracted."

"Kadaj or Sephiroth?"

Cloud shrugged, "Both. And now it's close to dinner time and I can't seem to find Leon anywhere."

"Oh I'm sure he's around here somewhere. In fact I bet he's trying to pry Sora off his back as we speak." Kairi stated, knowing her childhood friend all too well.

"You're off by about twenty minutes." a voice came from behind Cloud.

"And where in the worlds have you been?" Cloud growled, already aware of just who was behind him, "I have been looking for you this whole time! Do you know what it's like to be chased by a rapist like Sephiroth?"

Leon gave his lover a look that said 'Are you kidding me?', "Yes, I do. Ever heard of Seifer? Anyway I got a little sidetracked talking to the gang from Midgar and then your brothers…hey at least we're together now."

"Ok, I guess you're right." the blonde sighed, leaning into Leon's strong embrace.

They were snuggled together for only a moment before someone cried out "Food's here!". And then all hell broke loose. Suddenly everyone was scrambling to find a seat, the lovers each being pulled on to sit by someone.

When everything had calmed down, the couple found themselves at opposite ends of the table; Cloud at one end between Kadaj and Vanitas, and Leon at the other between Tifa and Terra. Surprisingly enough they were the only couple separated during the mad dash and certain groups of friends had formed. At Leon's end sat the Midgar group with the exception of Reno and Kadaj who sat across from the Destiny Island group of Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Tidus. And spread out in the center were the ex-Organization Thirteen members; Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion seated on one side while Xion, Marluxia, and Namine sat on the other.

Dinner was about to be served when it came time for the annual Strife family toast. Raising his glass, Cloud began "I'd like to thank-you all for coming this weekend. Since we live in different worlds it is not often we get to see each other. It is a wonderful day when I can see my childhood friends or visit with my sisters. I guess that's why we come together every year despite the craziness. Each year we get to hear about different adventures and journeys, and sometimes we find a new addition to the Strife family…"

There was a small buzzing sound as the blonde swordsman felt his underwear start to vibrate. "Squall!" he yelled, every head turned to the smirking brunette at the end of the table.

He waved the remote control in his hand, "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt. Please continue with your toast."

"You are in so much trouble." Cloud huffed before once again raising his glass, "To family, friends, and the lovers that drive us crazy. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" everyone agreed.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

"Cloud, I know you're the oldest but don't you think your brothers and sisters will be fine without you checking in on them?" Leon grumbled as they made their way down the hall.

"After that little stunt you pulled at dinner, you're lucky I'm even talking to you let alone going to have sex with you. Now wait until I'm done!"

Cloud rubbed his sore forehead as he opened the first door. "Night Sor-" he stopped short at the sight of his younger brother laying nude underneath his lover, Riku still buried inside him "Ummm…I didn't see anything!"

He quickly shut the door and moved to the next room, trying his best to ignore Leon's laughter. "Good night Vent-". Once again he saw one of his brothers nude, this time the petite blonde was giving Terra a blowjob.

Trying to get out as quickly as possible, Cloud went to a new room, "Sweet dream, Vani-". His sapphire eyes widened as he saw Kairi riding Vanitas like a pony. "Sorry!" he called, turning to the last door on that side, besides his own.

Saying a little prayer, he opened the door. "See you tomorrow Rox-" he stopped, taking in his brother tying Axel to the headboard, "Oh come on!"

He quickly slammed the door shut, shaking a little as Leon teased, "Man you family is full of sex addicts. Are you still going to check on your sisters and cousin?"

"No! If this proves anything, Demyx is probably getting screwed by Zexion as we speak and I really don't want to know what Xion and Namine could possibly be doing." Cloud shuddered, "Let's just go to our room."

"Finally!" the brunette cheered as he tossed the still shell-shocked swordsman over his shoulder and took a suitcase in either hand.

"Put me dow- ooowww." Cloud complained as he was dropped on the bed, not actually wanting to leave his lover's hold. Leon quickly draped his prized leather jacket and undershirt on the back of a chair before turning his sight on the blonde that lay sprawled across the bed.

The look in Leon's eyes were 100% predator but Cloud was not ready to submit just yet. So he waited, carefully watching as Leon crawled onto the bed before pouncing. With a satisfied smirk, Cloud sat right on top of the scarred man's muscled chest.

"As I said before, you are going to pay for dinner." The blonde stated as he reached down and undid two of Leon's belts. He then tied his lover's wrists securely to the bed posts with the strong leather.

Leon stared up at him with lust filled eyes, "And just what do plan to do to me?"

"You'll see." Cloud casually replied, rising from the bed and walking to the end of the bed.

"Please don't tell me this is it. You've done worse when I forgot to take out the trash last week."

"Oh you know me all too well." Cloud pretended to sigh as he wiggled the brunette's tight leather pants off and then his boxers. Leon, who was still trying to guess his punishment, rose to his lover's touch only to have the blessed contact pulled away. He let out a low whine.

At the sound of Leon's distress, Cloud smiled. "Are you submitting already, Squall?"

The blonde laughed seductively as he started to undress himself. Leon loved watching Cloud undress, something the blonde knew very well. He exaggerated every movement, from the unzipping of his sweater to the unlacing of his boots, knowing it was driving his lover wild.

He stood before the brunette in nothing but his leather panties. "Do you know what I am going to do now?" he asked with a grin.

"Take them off?"

Cloud's grin widened as he did just that, but instead of tossing them with the rest of their clothes he continued to hold them. "You know what? I think these would look much better on you…" Cloud mused before switching the gunsman's cotton boxers with the leather boy shorts.

"Aww don't you look cute." the blonde teased. He would be the first to admit that Leon looked a lot more than just cute right now with his toned chest bare, glistening with sweat, and his arousal trapped snuggly in the tight fabric. He made such a tempting sight that Cloud had to remind himself of his plan before he ended up throwing in the towel and ravish Leon right then and there.

Cloud torn his eyes away from the gunsman's body to quickly search through the clothes that had been tossed around the room.

"You're cleaning up now?" Leon asked in disbelief.

His answer was a series of vibrations swimming across his covered groin. He threw his head back in bliss as Cloud laughed "Found it", the blonde dangling the remote to the vibrating underwear in his hand in triumph.

-NOT TOO MUCH LATER-

"Are you guys ok in here? I heard a loud crash and…." Tifa stopped short as she popped her head in the room, "What the heck happened here?"

The raven haired beauty practically collapsed in a fit of laughter as she took in the scene. Cloud was lounging on a chair, completely nude, with a look of pure satisfaction. Leon on the other hand was still tied to the bed posts with his own belts, his skin flushed with an after sex glow, the leather boy shorts still intact. Unfortunately the same could not have been said for the bed he was on. The wooden frame was now broken and the mattress was sinking in towards the middle.

"Oh, hello Tifa. What's up?" Cloud causally asked.

Tifa faked a look of annoyance, "Well, unlike you two some people are trying to go to sleep?"

"Is that why you're wearing a lacy black teddie to 'bed'?"

"I wouldn't talk if I was you." Tifa laughed "At least I can have sex without breaking the bed."

Leon, despite what some would call awkward position, fired back "Then you're not doing it right."

The three friends laughed before Tifa added "Since everyone's ok, I think I'll go back to bed. Have to get up bright and early to get a good spot on the sand. By the way, are you guys coming with us to the beach?"

"Sure." Cloud happily agreed while Leon playful groaned, "Not more Strife family chaos."

Tifa giggled at the brunette's remark before saying her goodbyes and returning to her room.

"Wait a second!" Leon burst out in sudden revelation, "Cloud, how is it that you are not embarrassed that Tifa just saw you naked and in the middle of seducing me? When Kadaj walked in on us at Christmas you were red for an hour."

"You're forgetting that Tifa and I have always been friends. She has seen me naked more times than some of my brothers have. And unlike Kadaj, she has never tried to join us." Cloud explained as he untied his lover.

Less than a moment later, the swordsman found himself pinned to the mattress which now lay on the floor. Leon loomed over him like a hungry jungle cat. "Now it's my turn." he purred.

He literally ripped the tight leather off of his body with one hand as he bit across Cloud's shoulder blade. The blonde's early strip show had gotten Leon so worked up that he planned to make sure Cloud wouldn't be able straight for a few days.

"Squall…." Cloud panted as the brunette latched onto one of his pert nipples, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

"Yes dear?" Leon teased as he worked his way lower, his tongue and mouth exploring every plane of his lover's body quickly. He did not mind foreplay, in fact Leon was quite a fan, but tonight he waiting was not an option.

Not taking his eyes off the swordsman's flushed body, Leon felt behind him for the tiny bottle of lotion that always carried in the pocket of his leather jacket. It's funny how something so small had come in handy so many times.

As he continued to prepare himself and Cloud, an odd thought passed through his mind. Leon laughed, "Did you ever wonder what would happen if we had never met?"

"Oh boy…"Cloud let out a moan as the bundle inside of him was pressed, "You always get your deepest thoughts when you are either supposed to be asleep or screwing me senseless. You're lucky you found me because no one else would put up with you."

"Like you're so easy to live with?" Leon retorted as he snapped his hips forward, impaling the swordsman in one thrust.

"God I love you, you impossible man." Cloud tried to sigh but it morphed into a breathy gasp somewhere along the way. He threw his head back in bliss, his hips rising to meet the brunette at every thrust.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Leon smiled as he brought their bodies to a climax, "I love you, Cloud."

"I love you too, Squall." the blonde sleepily replied as they snuggled under the covers together.

-EARLY THE NEXT MORNING-

"Pancake time! I forced Riku into making his famous…ahhh my eyes."

Leon and Cloud's eyes snapped open to see Sora trying to carry a huge plate of breakfast items while hiding the furious blush that now spread across his cheeks.

"Aw man, did I miss the show?" Axel teased as he, Riku, Terra, and the Strife twins peered in from the doorway. When they saw the two men on the floor and the broken bedframe, the hallway was filled with cat calls.

"Sora you can open your eyes, they are covered." Riku sighed, leading the still beet red boy out of the room. Then one by one, the rest of the crowd went back to their own rooms.

"What just happened?" Leon asked as he turned towards his now pouting lover, "What's wrong with you?"

"They took the pancakes with them."

"Ugh, your brothers and their boyfriends just broke down our door and that's your reaction?" Leon asked in disbelief as Cloud huffed "I bet those were really good pancakes."

"Just go back to sleep. We only have a few more hours until we have to meet everyone at the beach."

The sun was shining high in the sky by the time Cloud and Leon finally arrived at the beach. It was a truly beautiful day and everyone looked like they were having a good time.

On one side of the beach Xion, Kairi, Namine, and Demyx were busy making what looked like a 10 foot tall sand castle while Marluxia sun bathed and Zexion hid under an umbrella with a good book.

The rest of the gang was in a rather intense game of volley ball. In fact everyone was in such a competitive mood that poor Sora was hit directly in the face when he paused to wave at his oldest brother. Down the naïve brunette fell, Riku rushing to his side and scooping his lover into his arms.

Leon shook his head in laughter before he heard his name being called. While he had been taking in what everyone else had been doing, Cloud had decided to take a relaxing swim in the ocean. Unfortunately the swim was cut short when the poor blonde noticed his bathing suit was missing in action.

"I'm coming!" Leon called to his very embarrassed and very exposed lover, but stopped short when he saw a flash of silver floating in the water next to the swordsman, "Cloud there's a shark next to you!"

The blonde started to scream as he too noticed the silver. He was about to make a run for it when he saw that the blob of silver had something navy blue in its hold. He wadded towards the silver "That's no shark…SEPHIROTH?"

The ex-general in question emerged from the water, his face hidden behind a snorkel mask. At the sight of the pervy silverette clutching his bathing suit, Cloud turned red with fury and charged after the now retreating man.

"Give me back my bathing suit!" Cloud howled as he chased the ex-general across the beach, Sephiroth waving the navy blue suit like a victory flag.

As he watched his lover's nude back side, Leon laughed to himself "I can't wait for the next Strife Family Reunion!"

_**Well, I hope you liked it….I tried to stay as true to the characters as I could (except for Sephiroth who was my comedy punching bag). Those who are familiar with my work will know this is typical for me.**_


End file.
